GW Episode 6
|storyboard = |epidirector = |exedirector = |assistexe = |action = |anidirector = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = |designcoop = |eyecatch = (Soft Machine) |eyecatch2 = Soft Machine |previous = Find Polpo's Fortune! |next = Sex Pistols Appear, Part 1 |colors = VentoAureo }} is the sixth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred nineteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 459 to Chapter 461 of the original manga with parts taken from Chapter 484. Summary Leone Abbacchio was once a dedicated policeman and committed to his mission to help the people and fight for justice. However his crime-ridden city, the ungratefulness on the people, and the fact that all criminals bribed officials to get away with their crimes eroded his enthusiasm. One night, he finally accepted the bribe of a pimp, telling himself that he was only keeping the peace. Later, Abbacchio investigated a robbery and was forced to arrest the robber, the same pimp he'd taken bribes from, and whom had just killed a man. Destabilized by the pimp's threats to reveal their deals, Abbacchio couldn't see the criminal draw his gun and was only saved when his partner jumped out of the dark at the last moment, taking a fatal bullet meant for him. Dishonored and thrown out of the police, Abbacchio became a destitute and hopeless man until he met Bruno Bucciarati. In the now, as Giorno Giovanna gets attacked by the enemy, Bruno dashes to help him, but Abbacchio stops him, seeing that the fly Giorno has created is still there and therefore that Giorno isn't dead yet. However, when Bruno tries to zip out the ceiling of the interior, he sees that no one is hidden underneath them, the mystery of the enemy's modus operandi still remains. Summoning his Moody Blues, Abbacchio begins to investigate the question. Moody Blues turns into Narancia and begins to rewind, copying everything that Narancia was doing minutes ago. Fast-forwarding to the moment Narancia disappear, Leone and Bruno see that Narancia was stabbed, deflating like a pierced balloon and dragged down a drain. Yet, despite Moody Blues tracking the enemy's movements and Bruno's ability to zip through walls, they cannot find the enemy. Understanding that their foe has another trick in play and piecing the clues together, Abbacchio morphes his Stand back to its original form and hits the nearest walls. Despite his efforts, Abbacchio is stabbed and taken by the enemy. Bruno now finds himself alone and in a rage punches everywhere with Sticky Fingers. Mario Zucchero thus begins to intidimate the team leader, threatening to kill his companions if he doesn't reveal where Polpo's treasure is hidden. However, Bruno has found out his foe's secret. Abbacchio has purposefully made his hands bleed by punching the walls, but his blood is nowhere in sight inside the boat, thus there is a second boat hidden somewhere. Bruno has opened the yacht's hull with Sticky Fingers, purposefully sinking it and forcing Zucchero to reveal a second yacht (registered as "Lagoon 2") that was deflated and used to cover the first one ("Lagoon 1") and thus providing a hiding spot. Having revealed himself, Zucchero resorts to point his Soft Machine's dagger at Abbacchio's throat, but Bruno is faster as he extended Sticky Fingers' arm, punching Zucchero from afar by detaching his arm and disabling him for good. Abbacchio returns to his normal self and is satisfied that they have won the battle. Another flashback details how Bruno convinces Abbacchio to join his team. Appearances * Mario Zucchero * * Stands * Moody Blues * Sticky Fingers * Soft Machine }} Manga/Anime Differences * Abbacchio's flashback is moved from the Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze story arc to this point in the story and is altered and expanded upon. **New scenes showing Abbacchio's daily life on the force are shown. ***Abbacchio tries and fails to stop a purse-snatcher who's stolen an old lady's purse, earning the frustration and criticism of her husband. ***Abbacchio's police car has rocks thrown at it by random thugs, cracking its windshield. He also fails to catch the perpetrators. **Newspaper articles about a burgler named Isacco are shown. **When Abbacchio and his partner investigate the shop during the break-in, it is now nighttime and the lights inside are off; the two carry flashlights in their free hands to light up the shop. **During their search, a man, presumably the store owner, is found dead with a bullet wound in his head. **Abbacchio's partner is not shown getting directly shot, with only a flash of light accompanied by the sound of gunshots during the moment. His body is now lying face-down in a pool of blood rather than slumped against a door frame. **Abbacchio screams out when he realizes his partner had died saving him. ** Abbacchio's first meeting with Bucciarati is shown. *** Abbacchio stumbles into the now-abandoned shop, drunk, disheveled, and with some injury, reminiscing about the moment he failed as a member of the police force. *** The alcohol bottle he has during their meeting, "Cronenberg Irish Whiskey," is the same brand Dio Brando was shown drinking in episode 2. *** In an after-credits scene, Bucciarati tells Abbacchio to join his gang, and that results do not matter, but how they are achieved; a sentiment that Abbacchio's partner shares and would later reveal to him during their next meeting. After a moment's hesitation, Abbacchio silently puts down his bottle, confirming his decision to join Passione. *Blacktails are frequently shown throughout the episode, hinting their relevance when Bucciarati confronts Zucchero at the end. *When Abbacchio is stabbed and abducted, Soft Machine comes out of a square hole in the floor to take him instead of through one of Bucciarati's zippers. *Abbacchio slaps blood onto Bucciarati's face before he's taken. When Bucciarati stares into the hole he was seemingly abducted into, a drop of blood falling into the floor below hints him towards the truth of Zucchero's attack; Abbacchio's own trail of blood stops between the inner and "outer" square of the hole, as if he was pulled between the cracks of the two and not below deck. *When Sticky Fingers punches the floor 'in search of Abbacchio', it does so for an extended amount of time and creates a large amount of zippers. Bucciarati also screams angrily to make it appear as if he's in a frantic rage. *The camera work when Zucchero begins making demands to Bucciarati frames the scene to make it as if Zucchero was talking through the fly, rather than as a disembodied voice with no clear source. *When Bucciarati begins speaking to Zucchero during the hostage situation, the camera frequently flashes to an image of a broken structure underwater, nodding to Bucciarati having already punched a hole in the boat. *Bucciarati and Zucchero's stand-off lasts much longer, creating suspense. *When Bucciarati attacks Zucchero, he is shown unzipping his arm and throwing it, not unlike how Giorno did during their fight. *Abbacchio is seen reflating and regaining consciousness, and the episode ends on him warmly acknowledging Bucciarati's success. References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes